


Guy Fieri vs WWE pt.1

by StickleUsedSplash



Series: Guy Fieri vs The World [4]
Category: Dragon Ball, Star Wars - All Media Types, WWE 2K (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickleUsedSplash/pseuds/StickleUsedSplash
Summary: Last time Guy Fieri took on Namek and won! Will he be able to win Wrestlemania!? John Cena, Stone Cold, the Rock and Roman Reigns all try to beat Wrestlemania too! Rey Mysterio and Goku and Guy must team up to defeat them! Yuo WILL learn to LOVE this story! You WILL CRY TEARS of JOY!





	Guy Fieri vs WWE pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> How many of us love WRESTLEMANIA? THE BIGGEST SHOW OF THE YEAR!

Back on the shuttle, Guy Fieri who was now demorphed shot a look into Goku. The look said, “I did it because I had to. Not because I wanted to. Please forgive me.” Goku new exactly what that look meant. He cried himself to sleep.

Guy Fieri vs. WWE

“Good Job!” Kylo Ren said to Guy as he slept. Guy woke up in his dream, “O my godness!” It’s Kylo Ren! And Guy cried because he was scared.

“I am projecting into your dreams! You will be the best verision of yourself after you train with Goku. Good job on disabling Namek! You are following my plan to a T! Now it is time to return to Earth and defeat the WWE just in time for Wrestlemania, the biggest event of the year. The showcase of the Immortals. You will be the person that everyone roots for! Do it Darth Insipid! Of this I command!”

“Yes me leege.” Guy put his hand over his chest and bowed his head. “Ungh.” said Guy as his dick grew a lot. Morning Wood, he thought to himself.

“Morning Wood!” Rey Mysterio yelled as he bounced from the cieling of the shuttle on to Guy’s stiff cock! “Hey” Guy giggled, “We’re supposed to be training.”

“Ees okay holmes! On delay!” And Rey squeezed his butt cheeks together.

“No no no no, oh wow!” Guy blasted Rey Mysterio off of him in a shower mountain of geeze. “Dee hoes Me hoe!” screamed Rey Mysterio as he dripped with geeze and went to take a shower. “I can’t let Rey Mysterio know about my plan, okay.” Guy thought out loud to himself, “I will use him to become friends with Vince McMan and then I will defeat the WWE. 

Guy and Rey trained with Goku until they were strong enough to beat everyone. They had lots of fun on the shuttle and they all cried when it was time to leave. “Goodbye” Goku said as he was crying. “Goodbye” said Guy to Goku. “Bien es notches,” said Rey with tears.

“Can you invite me to meet Vince?” asked Guy as he waved his hand in front of Rey Mysterio’s face.

“Okay” Rey didn’t know that Guy Fieri (aka Darth Insipid) had used a Jedi Mind Trick on him.

“Who is this, Rey Rey?” asked a very busy Vince McMan.

“This is my training partner, Guy Fieri. He wants to know if he can do Wrestlemania.”

Vince looked at some papers and screamed “This is the guy from Diners and Drive Ins and Dives right? What the hell is he in my office for!?”

Rey Mysterio cried and screamed “Vince! He is not the same as when you last saw him on the television. He is stronger. He is faster. He can win! Dam it! He will win Wrestlemania and be the best champion ever!”

“He eats too much!” Vince screamed as he drank coffee and looked at papers.

“He eats Sensu beans and they give him strength! He trained in sixteen thousand times the Earth’s gravity! He will beat anyone you put in front of him! Just try it Vince! Please!?” Rey cried and cried.

“Allow me to try” Guy Fieri waved his hand in front of Vince. “Can I have a Wrestlemania?”

“Sure thing pal!” Vince smiled and laughed but he didn’t know why. Guy Fieri knew why and somewhere in the distance he heard Kylo Ren laughing and working out. 

At Wrestlemania Guy Fieri had three opponents, The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin and John Cena. “How am I going to defeat these guys?” Guy asked out loud as he cried a little bit. “They are strong! But I can’t just blow up Earth; then it would be gone.”

“Remember your training me ha!” Rey screamed from the sidelines as Guy walked down the ramp and into the ring. Guy cried a little bit as The Rock came out to his music. The Rock had boulders falling all around himas he walked down the ramp and the crowd cheered. The Rock shot a flamethrower at the crowd and they cheered. The Rock stepped between the ropes and into the ring and grabbed microphone.

“I see a Roo D Poop Canyd Ass standing before me” said The Rock and the crowd said it along with him. “Tell me, Jah Brony, what is thy name?”

Guy knew this was his chance; he shot lasers out of his eyes and killed The Rock. “It doesn’t matter what my name is,” Guy whispered underneath his breath. Then the glass broke. “Oh my god it’s Stone Cold Steve Austin” cried Guy as he looked at the vaporized pieces of The Rock blow away in the wind.

Stone Cold broke a big thing of glass on his way to the ring. He high fived fans and flipped them off and they Cheered. Stone Cold got into the ring. “You talk about your salems. You talk about your John 3:6 well Austin 3:16 says I just kicked your ass!” and Stone Cold delivered a stone cold stunner to a stunned Guy Fieri.

As Guy Fieri flew threw the air he thought about his burgers. He thought about all the places he had visited and his friends along the way. He thought about the time he blew up Namek and his friend Rey Rey. He thought about all the fun he had on the Enterprise. Then he remembered Kylo Ren. He remembered that he was Darth Insipid, and he kicked out. 1, 2, 2! Said the crowd as they dropped their jaws in amazement and wonder. “I can’t beleive it!” said the guy at the table “Guy Fieri just kicked out of the Stone Cold Stone Cold Stunner!” and he shook his head in disitant belief. “I’ve seen some slobby nockers in my time! But this one takes the cake!” screamed Good ol’ JR. Guy Fieri used a body slam and rallied up the crowd. “Woo Hoo!” screamed the Guy!

Guy Fieri flew down on top of Stone Cold Steve Austin to give him the final blow. 1, 2 and 3 and the event was over! Stone Cold had lost! Stone Cold cried as he ran back to the locker rooms.DOO DOO DOO DOO! YOU CAN’T CENA MY TIME IS NOW! John Cena ran down to the ring and threw out his rag to the audience. LET’S GO CENA CENA SUCKS1 screamed the crowd that was there live. Guy Fieri and John Cena stopped and looked at each other. The crowd went wild. Then they looked the other way. The crowd screamed and cried. John Cena put his hands on to Guy Fieri. Guy had none of it and punched in Cena’s face. John Cena waved his hand in front of his face and scfreamed YOU CAN’T SEE ME! Guy waved his hand in front of Cena’s face and screamed YOU CAN’T SEE ME. John Cena seemed to be blind. Guy Fieri had accidental used the Jedi Mind Trick on John Cena. “Where are you!?” screamed Cena as the audience wondered how this could happen. Guy picked Cena up and slammed him down on his knee for a back breaker. “Ouch!” screamed Cena and he hald his back for a long time as Guy gestured to the audience who loved and hated him. But Wait!

Roman Reigns came runnin down the aisle and he was going to help John Cena but Guy Fieri jumped out of the ring, over the ropes and hit Roman Reigns with a powerful Superman Punch of his own. Roman Reigns was on the outside crying from the pain. John Cena grabbed at his back on the inside. Guy Fieri took down his glasses and screamed at the camera, “Okay!” Guy jumped in the ring and pinned Cena. 1, 2, NO 2! Screamed the crowd and some people bood. John Cena stood up and screamed at Guy Fieri, “For every wish a kid makes, I get 1% stronger!” Guy shook his head and cried, “No no no no no!” Guy thought about burgers and chicken and the life he left behind. “Cenation ASSEMBLE!” screamed John Cena and Vince Macman smiled backstage in the GORILLA POSITION.

The make a wish kids all lined up. The lathered themselves in baby oil. “You’ll never win, Guy! The WWE Universe is MY YARD!” John Cena screamed when he grabbed a nearby cannon. The kids jumped into the cannon as John Cena shot them at Guy Fieri. He had to jump out of the way a couple times then the kids bounced off him if he didn’t. Cena was mad. “H-how did you block the Nickelodian Kid’s Choice Cannon?” John Cena cried as tears ran down his chekks. 

“I am not some average chump, John Cena! I am not the guy who was trained on the indies then toured a bit and lived out of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in his car. I did not got o the development center and then to NXT to prove who I am. I did not even have a match to see who I am worth. You should have asked that question earlier John Cena. I am not your average wrestler. I am Guy Fieri! I am the best you will ever know! The best there will ever be! I am the last thing you’ll see when you’re alive!” and Guy Fieri turned into the champ right before Cena’s eyes. “I am the champion!” Guy Fieri kciked in John Cena’s stomach and pulled on Cena’s ear until they were by the ringpost. Guy Fieri picked Cena up and threw him then gave him a curve stomp in the air. 123. Guy Fieri won the match! He grabbed a mic. “For those of you who don’t know. I am Guy Fieri.” Guy Waved his hand in front of the camera. “You want to do what I tell you.” And Guy Fieri had conquered Earth. He did it by winning Wrestlemania. “Now I have to conquer Hogwarts,” said Guy as he screamed. “Way to go holmes” said Rey Mysterio as he jumped over the ropes and hugged Guy. The two of them cried and Goku looked on from his space ship and cried because Wrestlemania was a special time...even for Super Sayans.


End file.
